bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzume Naomasa
Suzume Naomasa (雀直政, Sparrow of One's Self) is the newly appointed Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, after assissting Tadashi Kori in the investigation of the Four Missing Captains. Because of the appearance of Spiritual Energy when she becomes angered, Suzume is known as the Fairy Queen of Soul Society causing many that she encounter to begin to faun over her. Appearance Suzume is a voluptuous beauty whose towering, statuesque looks that rival many of the men in Soul Society. She is a tall, slender, yet athletic looking woman with elegant lengthy black hair and brown colored eyes. She possesses pale white skin, often compared to that of a feudal era princess. Suzume's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities and overall height unlike many of the females in Soul Society. Suzume has a narrow waist and an extremely large bust, causing any of the male shinigami consider her to be very beautiful, only ranking third behind Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki and Co-Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Ekatarina Satonaka. Her casual clothing consist of a white blouse that has the top opened revealing a portion of her chest which is covered by a black zippered bodice, with three metal studs linking attachment strings from the left to a single stud on the right. The bodice ends just under her breasts, which are displayed with little modesty: leaving a majority of her cleavage uncovered. The sleeves of her attire is a navy blue color and the ends bell out around her wrists, where its closed by two golden buttons on each side. The rest of her outfit looks like a bodysuit which leads to a large billowing skirt that leaves the front revealed. Befitting her status as a Captain of the Gotei 13, Suzume wears an extravagant version of her usual attire, with a gold and white color motif compared to the black motif that she usually dons. She wears a billed officer's hat askew with a ruby in place of an insignia on top of her black locks, which usually cover one side of a perfect face adorned with full red lips. Suzume wears a white strapless gown with a sheer slit up to the thigh on her left side, revealing a long, shapely leg ending in a pair of tall, pointed heels on each foot. On her shoulders, she wears a small choker-like cloth that closes up to her neck and extends down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She wears a single ringer on her right index finger, her only jewelry in addition to a pair of small hoop earrings. She also wears a long mantle, lined with fur at the collar with a small pin on the right side in the shape of a cross, that drapes about her chest down to her ankles, Unlike other Captains of the Gotei 13, Suzume has been shown wearing various outfits for different occasions, even switching clothes after winning one fight and heading to the next. Most often, when not attending meetings or any sort of formal event, she wears the traditional miko outfit, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Personality Fitting her appearance, Suzume has a very dominating personality. She can be intimidating most of the time, but when speaking to those whom she considers friends, she can be unusually sweet. Suzume is a selfish and narcissistic individual who tends to pre-judicially look down upon others that she meets. Despite being rather simple minded in regards to the area of common sense, as demonstrated by when she stabbed a hollow yet, could not comprehend why it was dying before it had a chance to attack; all the while completely neglecting the fact that she was still attacking said hollow. Suzume believes wholeheartedly in her skills and is completely cold and callous in battle. Even with all the immense privileges presented to her in light of her family's profession of marketing, Suzume still asserts that her current life style is tedious and uninteresting, resulting in the development of her extreme unhealthy infatuation for danger and destruction. Despite all these various character flaws, Suzume seemingly still seems to do everything to the best of her abilities intended to benefit those around her instead of looking out for herself. However she is not above using others if it would allow her to achieve her goals. History Synopsis Impostor arc *Gathering of the Gotei Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: When Suzume release her spiritual energy it takes on a brilliant gold coloration that embodies the passion and unbridled strength of its source. Should she release enough of the energy, it blooms like enormous butterfly wings behind her, reaching a span of over forty feet before trailing off into indistinguishable swatches of brightly colored lights. When pressed into a battle of Reiatsu against a particularly powerful opponent, Suzume often finds herself somewhat outmatched. This used to be one of her greatest weaknesses. However, since she began sparring with Teysa Simmah, whose spiritual power borders on the edge of impossibility, her resistance and endurance to the effects of overwhelming energy has increased tenfold, allowing her to function admirably under such conditions. : Spiritual Wings: Keen Senses: Expert Tactician: Kido Master: Suzume has shown herself to hold a high degree of a skill in utilizing Kido. She tends to use spells with a short range, but high destructive potential to use in conjunction with her Hakuda skills. In this way, she is able to enhance the damage behind her strikes and even catch an unaware opponent off-guard. Hakuda Expert: : Gigant Strength: Suzume has shown herself to be capable of ripping off doors, as shown when she removes the door of the Sixth Division Barracks in order to get at an invading member of the Engelhaft Gewitter. Her strength even extends to when she is fighting, being able to leave large craters and even cause large spire of Earth to erupt from the ground with a single punch. Zanpakuto The name of Suzume's Zanpakuto has not yet been revealed. It takes an odd shape as it is seen in the form of a silver metallic cane with an elaborate head and a gold-plated tip. It is not used as a slashing weapon, but it quite deadly when trying to induce blunt force trauma. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed : Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Not Yet Revealed